Night Before
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Prequel to "Morning After". Set right after the end of the episode "200". Blake and Prentiss hit it off.


**A/N**

Bug me, unwritten fics, why don'tcha? Okay. This is the prequel to "Morning After". Which is kind of obvious given the title. Can be read as a oneshot as well. Or part one of a two shot. Set the evening of the festivities in "200".

In honour of the victims at Pulse in Orlando. Love is never wrong, love is the definition of right. Let's never forget that.

* * *

Alex Blake could willingly admit that she might have had a bit too much to drink, but frankly, they all had. The relief of getting JJ back - although she doubted the woman was as unharmed as the claimed to be - overshadowed everything and the entire team had had too much to drink, most of it champagne, paid out of Rossi's wallet. JJ didn't let go of her husband for a moment, and Blake wondered if she had ever been that close to James. Not even after the various near death experiences both spouses had been through during their different but sometimes dangerous careers. For a moment her heart ached. Was it truly impossible for her to find a soul mate?

"Hey," a woman's voice said next to her. "You're starting to have unpleasant thoughts, stop that. This is supposed to be a night of celebration."

"How did you know?"

"Because you've been smiling all evening and just now that smile gave way for a rather sad look," Emily Prentiss said, and looked almost apologetic. "Sorry. Once a profiler, always a profiler."

Alex smiled.

"Oh, there is that beautiful smile again," Emily said and bit her tongue as she saw Alex stiffening. "Sorry, it just slipped out of me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Alex looked down into her Martini as if she expected to find the right words to say written on the olive. Emily stood so close Alex could feel her body heat through their clothes. Alex glanced, somewhat shyly, at the other woman from behind a veil of hair and mumbled;

"I'm not uncomfortable. I'm just not sure I follow. I prefer not to make a fool out of myself."

Emily looked at her for a moment. Alex was probably not much older than her; seven, eight years maybe, at most, but all of a sudden she acted like a nervous college student. But nervous in the good way. Emily, fuelled by perhaps one, two or even three beers more than she should have had, leaned a bit closer.

"I find you very attractive, Alex. I don't want to be more detailed because I don't want to cross any lines…"

Alex turned to her, slightly short of breath and with her cheeks and neck flushed. Her eyes were so dark they almost seemed black, and yet they were bright and sparkly. Emily had never seen anything like it, and she suddenly wanted to cross all the lines and just kiss the other woman then and there. Alex licked her lips and distracted Emily even more by this innocent action. Then suddenly, the older woman's whole demeanour changed, and the smile that tugged at her lips was decidedly of the naughty kind.

"But I do. Permission to cross the lines granted and _highly_ encouraged," she said and cocked her head to the side. When her hair spilled over her shoulder like a chocolate waterfall, Emily put her arm loosely around the other woman's waist and moved even closer, upon which she realised that Alex was trembling.

"Alex," she mumbled. "It's okay. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do."

Alex leaned in and whispered in her ear;

"I think you're misunderstanding me. I shiver because I have to fight so hard not to jump you right here."

Emily did a double take and took on a slightly predatory role.

"Then why don't we get the hell out of here," she suggested and took Alex's hand. Alex looked over her shoulder and accidentally made eye contact with JJ, who leaned against Will's chest. JJ raised her eyebrows a little, looked from Alex to Emily and back, and then nodded with a smile. It wasn't that Alex needed the blessing from anyone else, but it still settled her skittish mind.

Emily got their jackets and helped Alex get into her coat.

"Quite the gentleman," the linguist remarked. "I like that."

Emily pulled her leather jacket on while Alex took her time getting her scarf tucked in properly and buttoned all the buttons with the exaggerated care only drunk people trying not to appear drunk possesses.

"Quite the lady," Emily tossed back in a teasing voice. "Taking hours to get ready."

Alex smiled again, and that smile alone caused the butterflies to flutter in Emily's stomach. She seriously couldn't remember the last time a woman - or a man, for that matter - had gotten her all jittery and nervous.

"I know you'll forgive me," Alex said.

"You sound very sure of yourself," Emily replied, when Alex silenced her with a sudden, and very deep kiss that sucked the breath as well as the banter out of Emily in one go.

"Oh, I am," Alex replied as she pulled back, her eyes glittering, and placed a quick peck on the tip of Emily's nose. "My place is not far from here," she said, suddenly sounding businesslike. "Shall we go?"

"After that kiss, I'd go anywhere with you," Emily said, trying not to show how surprised she was. Her replacement hadn't quite struck her as the supreme kisser she just revealed herself to be. Of course, Emily had a trick or two up her sleeve when it came to oral play, but those tricks could not be shown in public, lest they'd both be arrested.

* * *

"Did you guys see that?" JJ asked.

"I think somebody's going to miss her plane tomorrow…" Rossi began, consulted his Patek Philipe and changed his statement to; "Today."

"I don't know," Hotch said. He too had had a glass more than usual, and while the jacket was still in place, at least he had loosened his tie at some point. "She left with _Blake_ ," he finished, pointedly.

"Fair enough. The female equivalent of you," Rossi nodded. "Although Blake was definitely wearing the wobbly boots tonight."

" _Wearing the wobbly boots_?" Garcia questioned, with both hands around a gigantic Piña Colada.

"It's a _euphemism_ ," Rossi defended himself, as if Garcia wasn't the undefeated queen of euphemisms. "She definitely isn't the most sober one of us…" he glanced from Hotch, who didn't have his tie on any longer (huge sign of him being more than slightly tipsy), to Garcia, whose eyes were half-closed and her lipstick smeared from all the cheek-kissing she had subjected Morgan to, to the man receiving said cheek kisses without wiping the lipstick off his cheeks for the past hour or so (and didn't Morgan also have a very inappropriate look on his face every time Penelope reached for him - of course he did!). Reid sat by the bar with a grin so huge it seemed to be at risk of splitting his face, holding a cup of something Rossi strongly doubted was coffee. Unless it was the Irish version. The Italian looked down at his own half-emptied glass of expensive cognac and sighed.

"On second thought, Blake might actually _be_ the most sober one of us, and _that_ , my friends, is a terrifying thought."

"What are you trying to say?" JJ said and let go of Will for the first time since she got back home. She squinted at her colleague, hoping it would make her look less affected by the alcohol, but alas, it did the exact opposite.

"That we are all drunk and will have a bad hangover tomorrow, and that Emily in all likelihood will miss her plane back to England."

"And?"

"And that she and Blake are probably having a better party than we do," he concluded and ordered in two new bottles of Cristal for the team (and team husband).

* * *

Indeed they were. The linguist and the multilingual ex-agent were both reduced to body language, but it was a language they spoke well. Emily was on top, gently teaching the other woman the basics in a lovemaking technique she had no experience of, and it was debatable whether it was Emily being a good teacher, Alex being a good student, or a combination of the two, but neither had experienced such ecstasy before. Both women were normally rather demanding in their love lives, and combined it would have been easy to assume they'd be the harshest of lovers, but instead they found a softness together, a gentleness that both had been unable to show their previous lovers. They were a mixture with a result as surprising as that of hydrogen and oxygen; both extremely flammable chemicals, but combined they create… water.

Not that their night together was in any way watered down; quite the opposite, but what could have been nearly aggressive given their personalities, was gentle and sweet, with lots of kissing and caressing.

Eventually, they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms, both completely naked. At one point during the night, Alex - nearly sleepwalking - untangled herself from Emily's arms and padded out to the kitchen, downed about two gallons or so of water (at least a few glasses), and then sleepwalked back to her bed and fell asleep again, with Emily curling up close to her with a smile on her face.

Neither remembered to set an alarm for the next morning.


End file.
